Never Let You Go
by AJ Hyuga
Summary: A lot of abuse. it starts with an abusive uncle. then a miss-used curse mark. then an angry hokage. will love be let free? or locked up tight sealed by danger? Neji-Ten maybe some Naruto-Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Never Let You Go.

**Heys pplz this is AJ HYUGA here in Never Let You Go. **

**Sums it up : Neji annoys Hiashi and lo and behold his curse mark is activated. What can Hinata do? How will Tenten react? Ps: Hiashi abuses Neji…**

**FIND OUT BELOW!**

**Neji : if you don't want to see a crazy feral uncle then DO NOT READ THIS**

**Me : SHUT UP NEJI!**

**Hinata : o-o-oh w-well the t-thing is err ….. *passes out***

**Tenten : AJ HYUGA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS THE ONLY THING HE OWNS IS THE PLOT AND TERRIBLE GRAMAR *grins***

**Me : hits Tenten with a frying pan *grins* WHO IS NEXT?**

**Neji : well lets see START THE DAMN STORY!**

**Me : cowers while typing.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**GETTING HOME LATE.**

NEJI POV

I ran through the rain trying to get home before I ticked off lord Hiashi. I slipped on the grass pulling myself up quickly a ran again before skidding into the Hyuga compound panting.

"you Neji are LATE!" a towering figure boomed I straitened up "im sorry sir I will not do it again" I said calmly. He smirked.

I closed my eyes waiting 10 seconds later im on the ground with blood coming from a cut on my lip he had punched me I sat up. Only to be knocked down again with a kick to the ribs.

I gasped in pain as I heard a loud snap. I estimated 3 broken on my left side I looked up again. He was still smirking. He pulled a kunai out from my holster I gasped. He had never done that before.

He slammed the kunai into my leg then ripped it out satisfied with the sharpness before plunging it into my stomach.

He left me coughing up blood on the wooden porch. Ten minutes later Hinata found me and dragged me to the nursing room we had made for our beatings.

She began treating the wounds and thirty minutes later I passed out partly because of exhaustion and partly because of the beatings we got on a regular basis.

All because I got in thirty seconds late.

**3 hours later….**

I stretched trying to move, only to cringe in pain and shrink back into my bed again. "N-Neji you s-shouldn't m-move the w-wounds are d-deep" Hinata stuttered I sighed "ok (cough) thanks Hinata"

With that short conversation I fell asleep again.

**7 a.m.**

I awoke again to the sound of my alarm clock ringing and quickly sat up wincing at the pain in my stomach and leg.

I quickly pulled on my cream shirt and black pants before running (painfully) out to training.

When I arrived limping Tenten Lee and Gai were already there I sighed inwardly putting on my cold mask before limping over.

"NEJI! YOSH YOU MADE IT!" Lee screamed suddenly I winced as I put more strain on my leg and stomach earning a very worried look from Tenten. I light pink dusted my cheeks before I sat down next to Tenten.

"Yes Neji NOW WE WILL BEGIN! Lee in your youthfulness you will be running 2000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA WITH ME! Neji and Tenten you will spar" with that I walked into the sparring grounds and waited for Tenten.

I activated my Byakugan and instantly noticed a zipping metal kunai headed for me, I quickly deflected it with a small amount of chakra.

Suddenly a lot more kunai, shuriken and other sharp metal objects were coming towards me ten fold, I winced pushing out chakra "ROTATION!" I yelled spinning. I successfully deflected the attack but when I looked down I noticed I had also ripped open my wounds.

I fell to the ground as Tenten walked out "NEJI! Are you ok? I didn't hit you did I?" "n-no Tenten I a-am f-fine you d-didn't h-hit me" I said through winces and gasps before passing out again.

**1 hour later….**

I felt the slight tugging and stinging bringing me back to reality.

**Beep beep beep beep**

The beeping was getting annoying to say the least, I slowly opened my eyes. _white?_ there was whiteness everywhere _I must be in hospital_ I attempted to sit up wincing again from the sharp pain in my stomach "g-good you're a-a-awake" Hinata said from I little ways away.

I looked at my stomach and noticed she was holding her hands over the wound. A faint green glow and the tugging sensation returned. She was healing me. I looked around Tenten was in a chair sleeping next to my bed.

I sighed. "H-Hinata who brought m-me here?" I asked "T-Tenten-chan brought you I-in" _Tenten _"okay thanks".

**2 hours later…**

I had fallen asleep again I looked up to see two large chocolate coloured orbs staring at me "your awake" she acknowledged "yes" I replied. She sighed before leaning back into her chair.

_She is beautiful like always_ I thought staring at her, she had a faint blush tinting her cheeks and noticed my gaze. I smiled softly and her eyes widened in surprise before she grinned back.

Her hand was resting on my bed next to my leg, I grabbed it and held it firmly. She smiled happily and I gave her hand a squeeze.

She kept smiling as Hinata walked in she noticed our hands intertwined and smiled also "N-Neji you s-should b-be f-fine in a f-few d-days" she said.

I smiled "thank you Hinata and please when you get home take good care of Hanabi she cant fend for herself yet" I replied.

Tenten gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head. She wasn't ready to know yet not while I was doing so good in getting close to her.

I noticed her eyelids drooping as she laid her head next to my leg on the bed. When I heard a faint snore I pulled her up next to me blushing slightly I wrapped my arm around her waist holding her close.

She sighed contently not moving in her sleep.

I watched her for 3 hours before she began to stir. I smiled lightly pretending to sleep myself she gasped when she woke I could only imagine the blush tinting her beautiful features she turned around and buried her head in my chest.

Right then I was the colour of a tomato she giggled softly before falling asleep again I sighed resting my head on hers.

**Hinata POV**

I walked up the stairs looking at the different numbers _583 583 583_ I found Neji's room and walked inside I gasped softly.

There on the bed was Tenten sleeping cuddled up to a snoozing Neji I giggled finding a soft blanket and placing it over them.

She shifted slightly holding onto him tighter not letting go.

I walked out of the room again intending on giving them some peace and quiet to continue their short sleep.

I knew sooner or later he would show up.

Neji knew this too.

**Tenten POV**

My sleep was light and I shifted slightly holding Neji's toned chest tighter as I felt another presence in the room.

The presence left shortly after it came and I sighed contently.

**Neji POV**

I felt her grip on my chest tighten. I knew we would have to get up soon Lord Hiashi would soon arrive and give me another beating for going to the hospital.

It was only a matter of time.

I opened my eyes slowly and grinned noticing Tenten's hair had come loose in her sleep. I pulled out her hair bands and spread out her hair smiling softly.

_She truly is beautiful._

She stirred slightly and I smiled again. She woke up 2 minutes later.

I chuckled lightly "so your awake" she giggled "yep" she replied popping the 'p' I smiled before leaning down. When my lips were at her ear I whispered " I really like you Tenten" she was shaking slightly "I like you too" she replied.

I lifted my head and pressed my lips against hers lightly closing my eyes she responded by closing her eyes and applying more pressure. I nipped her bottom lip softly begging for entry and she opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth exploring her deep honey sweet caverns.

"YOSH YOUR AWAKE! OH MY GOD NEJI STOP FONDLING TENTEN YOU PERVERT!" Lee yelled walking into the room. I broke the kiss a bit pissed at his words.

I was about to speak when Tenten exclaimed "Shut up Lee" "couldn't have said it better myself" I whispered in her ear grinning.

Then I noticed that Lee had come in.

Which meant that visiting ours began.

Which meant that Hiashi would soon come.

Too late.

A figure appeared in the doorway. A big tall towering figure. He walked over to my bed.

"Neji" he sneered.

"Hiashi" I whispered.

He grinned leaning over me and Tenten "Its time to go home" he said with a wicked grin I looked over at Tenten she had a scared look in her eyes.

I looked up again.

He still had that wicked grin plastered on his face. He grabbed me by my shirt dragging me up and out of the room, past Hinata and down the stairs when he dragged me past Hinata I heard a faint "sorry".

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**And there is the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon.**

**Also look out for the new oneshot im working on.**

**The name is…..**

**Saving me**

**AJ**

**HYUGA **

**WAZZ**

**HURR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back =D**

**And this is chapter 2!**

**Already!**

**Fast I know.**

**Neji : show off….**

**Me : WTF!**

**Tenten : backs away slowly rubbing lump on head from frying pan**

**Hinata : still unconscious**

**Neji : just shut up and get on with the story**

**Me : there's one thing missing**

**Neji : THE CRACK HEAD DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED HE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT.**

Chapter 2

**Neji POV**

I was scared, to say the least. His face had shown it all. He had gone mad. Hinata followed us home for god only knows what reason I think its cos she cares about my safety.

Thoughts of Tenten passed through my mind. What would happen now?

Ten minutes later we arrived at the Hyuga compound it was getting dark. In the faint light I saw his twisted sadistic features. He was grinning maliciously his violet pupil-less eyes staring down at me scaring me.

"I have something … special for you Neji" he said still grinning "w-what" I replied his grin grew and he shoved me roughly on the ground. I landed on my back wincing in pain as the jolt hurt my stomach.

He raised his hands performing some seals.

My forehead heated up.

I gasped at the immense pain I felt.

"AAAARGH" I screamed hurling on the floor.

I curled up my head hurt so much.

The pain increased spreading through my body.

I screamed again but bit my lip afterwards so as not to show my weakness. My lip began to bleed badly and I slammed my head back as another immense wave of pain spread through me.

I felt the warm sticky blood pouring from a deep gash in my head. That was nothing compared to the pain pulsing from my head throughout my body.

"STOP!" someone screamed.

"STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM IF YOU DO IT ANY LONGER!" the voice screamed again.

So much pain.

"SHUT UP HINATA!" Hiashi yelled.

More and more pain I felt like I was dieing.

And then as if by magic.

It stopped. I whimpered still shaking. Still feeling the pain the damage that had been done. I felt tears leak from my eyes pouring down my cheeks.

I felt someone cleaning my head wound.

I felt someone wipe away my tears with a warm hand.

I felt someone hold me close sobbing along with me.

I felt someone there for me.

I heard another set of sobbing.

Was I dieing?

The pain.

The long large waves of pain.

I curled up tighter.

I felt someone hold me closer and whisper "_ill never let you go_"

I felt someone.

But who?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Yea yea I know short chapter.**

**Anyways another is gonna come soon.**

**I don't know how long to make this.**

**I think ill make a sequel too "return of the angry uncle" lol**

**This is pretty good so far though so ill worry about the next chapter for now.**

**I will definitely continue with this though.**

**Kudos to Divided Heart who is going through a rough time right now.**

**AJ!**

**HYUGA!**

**WAZZ!**

**HURR!**


End file.
